I'am A Devil Prince
by Izca RizcassieYJ
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu jika kekasih pertamanya bukanlah seperti yang ia bayangkan, mungkinkah kekasih terakhirnya sesuai apa yang ia bayangkan ? Kihyun OS. Desember Ceria Kihyun Summary and cerita beda


**Disclaimer : **

**Cast di sini milik Tuhan, SMent, and tentu saja Punyaku#pelukKyunnie#**

**:I'am A Devil Prince:**

**AUTHOR:Izca RizcassieYJ**

**Rate ****: T**

**Genre : Romance,Fantasy**

**Pair : Kihyun slight Wonkyu/Wonxxx & other pair**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje,Shounen-ai,OOC,AU, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**YANG GAK SUKA YAOI HARAP TEKAN TOMBOL BACK !**

**#IT'S MY OWN STORY#**

**Sumarry : Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu jika kekasih pertamanya bukanlah seperti yang ia bayangkan, mungkinkah kekasih terakhirnya sesuai apa yang ia bayangkan ?**

**~CHECK THIS OUT~**

Namja manis itu berjalan terburu-buru menuju tempat ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang sudah dua minggu sulit untuk di hubungi dan entah mengapa tiba tiba mengajaknya untuk bertemu, walaupun ia bahagia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya namun firasatnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk dari pertemuannya kali ini. Tidak sampai lima menit ia telah tiba di tempat tujuannya, taman belakang sekolah tempat pertama kali kekasihnya yang seorang namja popular di antara yeoja dan uke karena keramahan dan kebaikan hatinya mengungkapkan perasaan dan meminta dirinya sebagai kekasih. Setelah menormalkan nafasnya karena ia berjalan di sertai berlari dan kembali dari lamunannya ia melihat siluet namja yang menjadi kekasihnya tepat selama enam bulan hari ini.

"Wonnie-hyung…" teriak Kyuhyun namja manis itu pada kekasihnya, sedangkan namja yang di teriaki seakan tidak mendengar karena sibuk dengan handphonenya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendekati kekasihnya karena merasa sia sia memanggil nama kekasihnya namun ia tidak menyangka akan mendengarkan hal yang menyakitkan.

"Nde aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam, jangan lupa berdandan cantik. Arasseo,

Nado saranghae chagiya…" ujar Siwon namja tampan yang merupakan kekasih Kyuhyun.

'**_DEG'_**

Ia berharap apa yang telah di dengarnya adalah mimpi ketika telinganya menangkap suara kekasihnya yang membalas ungkapan cinta dan panggilan sayang pada orang yang sedang berbincang dengan kekasihnya di telepon. Namun nada lembut yang biasa di ucapkan padanya membuat ia sadar bahwa yang terjadi nyata, sedangkan namja tampan yang merasa di perhatikan langsung membalikkan badannya. Siwon melihat kekasihnya tanpa rasa bersalah tetap menyunggingkan senyum charmingnya, Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya terlihat pendiam padahal biasanya Kyuhyun selalu ceria dan terkenal evil karena kejahilannya. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa ia langsung mengutarakan tujuannya bertemu dan alasannya menghilang selama dua minggu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mungkin sekarang kamu bingung karena sudah dua minggu hyung tidak menghubungimu dan tiba tiba sekarang meminta untuk bertemu. Hyung tidak suka berbasa basi jadi hyung akan langsung mengatakan apa yang harusnya kamu tahu.." ujar Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak tenang terlebih panggilan manis yang biasa di gunakan Siwon sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, hyung rasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Karena kamu tahu ? namja yang aku inginkan sekarang telah menjadi milikku ia yang mendatangiku duluan padahal ia tidak pernah memandangku sedikitpun. Ia bilang menyesal karena dulu tidak pernah menganggapku namun setelah melihat aku bersamamu ia baru menyadari jika aku lebih pantas bersamanya meskipun awalnya ia menjadi yang kedua tapi aku mencintainya dan aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya menjadi yang kedua. Aku harap kamu mau mengerti Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Siwon dengan lancar tanpa menyadari ucapannya telah menyakiti hati Kyuhyun, Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suaranya.

"Waeyo hyung ? apa salahku ? apa selama ini hubungan kita tidak ada artinya untukmu ?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah… Anyyeong" ucap Siwon tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang langsung merosot ke tanah dan terisak mendengar ucapan Siwon sebelum ia pergi. Karena tidak ingin terlalu lama meratapi nasibnya Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu meskipun tatapannya masih kosong. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan percakapan mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya sambil menyeringai setan.

'**_MINE,YOU WILL BE MINE' _**terdengar bisikan posesif yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding

**~KIHYUN~**

Kyuhyun kembali ke kelasnya dengan langkah lunglai tanpa semangat hidup, ia langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya ketika sampai di bangkunya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bertanya dari teman sekelasnya yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa mereka saling menatap hingga salah satu dari mereka mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie-hyung, gwenchana ?" Tanya namja manis yang mempunyai senyum malaikat dan sering di sebut sebagai anak Kyuhyun dan keka-ups mantan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara lembut malaikat langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan membuat Suho dan teman sekelasnya terpaku melihat air mata yang menggenangi wajah manis dan menutupi sinar matanya. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk namja malaikat itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sempit namja itu untuk meredam suara isak tangisnya. Setelah merasa lebih baik akhirnya ia menceritakan hal yang telah terjadi termasuk pengkhianatan yang di lakukan mantan kekasihnya, semua temannya memperhatikan apa yang Kyuhyun ceritakan tanpa terkecuali membuat mereka semua mengepalkan kedua tangannya termasuk sahabatnya yang terlihat mengeluarkan aura membunuh dan ketidak percayaan dari para yeoja yang mendengarnya karena yang mereka tahu mantan kekasih Kyuhyun adalah **Prince Charming** seperti yang ada dalam dongeng namun melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun mereka mempercayainya karena mereka semua tahu walaupun Kyuhyun evil tapi ia tidak pernah berbohong apalagi menjelek jelekkan orang lain. Salah satu dari sahabat Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari bangkunya menuju pintu keluar kelasnya dengan aura membunuh namun sebelum sampai pintu keluar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Yaak ! Shim Changmin kembali ke bangkumu termasuk kalian semua" teriak Kang Seosangnim sambil memasuki kelas dengan di iringi dengusan kesal dari semua siswa termasuk Changmin yang gagal mencincang Kuda tukang selingkuh itu. Langkah Kang Seosangnim ternyata di ikuti oleh dua orang namja yang merupakan ketua osis dan wakilnya. Setelah melihat semua kembali ke bangkunya masing masing wakil ketua osis berjalan di tengah kelas yang sebelumnya menundukkan kepalanya meminta ijin pada Seosangnim.

"Seminggu lagi hari kelulusan kalian dan nanti malam adalah acara prom night untuk kalian semua, saya di sini hanya akan menyampaikan rapat yang telah di lakukan oleh anggota kesiswaan bahwa tema prom night kali ini adalah **PRINCE & PRINCESS** dan bagi para namja yang berstatus uke _harus memakai gaun_ juga dan _harus membawa pasangan_ seperti acara prom night biasanya tanpa pasangan kalian _tidak di ijinkan mengikuti acara_" ucap namja tampan dengan rambut blonde dan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi siapapun yang terlihat ingin mengajukan protes.

"Baiklah aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang di tanyakan lagi, jika masih bingung kalian bisa bertanya pada ketua kelas ataupun wakilnya" sambung namja blonde itu sambil berjalan keluar tanpa lupa memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada salah satu namja manis di kelas itu di ikuti oleh ketua osis yang sedari tadi diam tanpa suara dan sibuk memperhatikan seseorang yang tertunduk lesu sesaat setelah ucapan namja blonde yang mengharuskan semua membawa pasangan ia menyeringai penuh misteri dan hanya dirinya yang mengerti maksud seringaiannya itu.

Setelah mereka berdua keluar di sertai Kang Seosangnim kelas kembali menjadi gaduh karena sebagian dari mereka masih belum mempunyai pasangan serta para yeoja dan uke sibuk membicarakan gaun yang akan mereka pakai nanti malam, sementara itu Kyuhyun semakin tertunduk sedih belum selesai urusan hati sekarang ia harus berurusan dengan masalah acara prom night itu. Seandainya bisa ia lebih memilih tidak mengikuti acara tersebut tapi pasti sahabatnya akan memaksanya terlebih Suho namja manis yang sudah di anggap dongsaengnya sendiri. Terlalu lama melamun ia tidak menyadari jika obyek lamunannya telah berada tepat di depan wajahnya membuat ia terkejut sedangkan pelaku yang membuatnya terkejut hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu hyungnya.

"Hahaha… hyung lucu sekali wajah terkejutmu membuatku tidak tahan untuk terus tertawa" ujar Suho yang membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh iya, hyung bagaimana dengan acara nanti malam ? Aku bingung hyung-ie… menyebalkan sekali si tiang listrik itu memberitahu kita baru siangnya padahal acaranya nanti malam. Hyung bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita datang bersama saja, aku rasa kita akan terlihat cocok terlebih aku mempunyai dua buah baju couple untuk **PRINCE & PRINCESS**" ujar Suho terdengar semangat saat mengatakan keinginannya datang bersama Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang di ajak bicara hanya menggumam dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Yeiy… hyung memang yang terbaik. Aku sangat menyayangimu" sambung Suho setelah melihat anggukan Kyuhyun dan langsung menerjangnya memeluk erat namja manis itu.

**~KIHYUN~**

Malam telah tiba dan itu berarti acara prom night akan segera di mulai, beberapa siswa mulai berdatangan dengan membawa pasangan masing masing termasuk seorang namja tampan yang merupakan mantan kekasih Kyuhyun ia datang bersama namja cantik bermata bulat dan kulit seputih salju yang membuat Siwon melepaskan Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya dan membuat ia mengikuti arah pandang semua orang dan membuatnya terkejut. Ada seorang yang ia yakini namja menggunakan gaun hitam bermodel lolyta dan rambut blonde yang di buat ikal di bawahnya, namun bukan ia yang membuatnya terkejut dan terpaku melainkan namja manis yang memakai baju seperti yang di pakai _Ciel Panthomive _meskipun ia tidak memakai gaun namun aura yang terpancar darinya membuat semua orang terpesona. Karena terlalu terpaku pada Kyuhyun ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang datang bersamanya kini telah meninggalkannya setelah Kyuhyun hilang dari pandangannya ia baru menyadari bahwa ia mengacuhkan orang yang telah datang bersamanya. Tanpa membuang waktu ia berjalan mengitari sekolahnya mencari keberadaan sosok yang telah di acuhkannya, hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat yang di carinya berada di sekitar kolam renang. Ia pun melangkah mendekati sosok itu dengan perlahan walaupun sebenarnya yang di dekati sudah mengetahui kedatangannya namun seakan makhluk tidak kasat mata, ia di acuhkan tanpa memandangnya namja cantik itu menjauhi Siwon tapi lengannya di tarik sebelum sempat menjauhi Siwon.

"Chagiya… aku mohon jangan marah nde ? kamu tahu bukan yang aku cintai hanya kamu saja tidak ada yang lain selain kamu" ucap Siwon dengan wajah memelas memohon pada Jaejoong namja cantik yang berada di depannya, ia berusaha menjelaskan yang terjadi di aula tadi.

"Arasseo… aku mempercayaimu Siwon-ie" tukas Jaejoong yang membuat hati Siwon berbunga bunga dengan perlahan ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan mendekati wajah Jaejoong, tanpa Siwon sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kegiatannya dari jauh namun orang itu langsung meninggalkan tempat itu karena tidak sanggup melihat dua insan yang akan berciuman sedangkan Jaejoong menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari dan menabrak seseorang yang balas menyeringai setan ke arahnya serta seorang namja bermata musang yang berjalan ke arah tempatnya berada.

Setelah beberapa saat memejamkan matanya dan merasa tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi Siwon membuka matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia melihat Jaejoong sedang bersama Yunho yang ia ketahui telah putus dengan Jaejoong. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya ia menatap kedua pasang mata yang berbeda itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

"It's Show Time Luv… " bisik Yunho pada namja cantik di sebelahnya namun sengaja dengan suara yang terdengar agak keras dan usahanya berhasil membuat Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung bercampur kesal mendengar panggilan mesra namja tampan itu pada Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudnya chagiya… kenapa ia memanggilmu dengan panggilan seperti itu dan kenapa kamu berdiri di sisi Yunho ?" tanya Siwon dengan nada yang tinggi, sedangkan orang yang di tanya hanya tersenyum seakan mengejek keadaan Siwon.

"Apakah kamu tahu Siwon-shi ? sebenarnya aku sudah terlalu muak menjadi kekasih palsumu selama dua minggu ini dan apa itu ? chagiya ? panggilan yang menjijikkan !" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada ketus dan menyakitkan membuat Siwon terdiam mendengar pernyataan yang sangat mengejutkan baginya berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam otaknya.

"Chagiya aku mohon jangan bercanda ! bukankah kamu kekasihku ? tapi kenapa kamu bilang kekasih palsu.. hah ?" teriak Siwon sambil mencengkram erat lengan Jaejoong membuat Yunho langsung memberikan bogemannya pada Siwon karena menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Bukankah kamu sudah mendengar ucapan kekasihku ? lagipula kamu bodoh atau tolol ? kamu sudah memiliki Kyuhyun tapi masih tergoda oleh kekasihku. Ternyata mudah sekali membuatmu terperangkap di permainan yang kami buat" ujar Yunho sambil membawa Jaejoong yang meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman dari Siwon.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu ? permainan apa maksudmu ?" teriak Siwon setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho, namun Yunho memilih mengacuhkannya dan pergi menjauh dari Siwon. Kesal di acuhkan Siwonpun terpaku mengingat semua hal yang belakangan telah terjadi dan baru menyadari hal yang aneh dalam segala hal terasa seperti sudah di rencanakan, ia terduduk lesu menyesali kebodohannya melepas Kyuhyun.

**~KIHYUN~**

Sementara itu namja manis yang menjauhi kolam renang sambil menangis, tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan di depannya karena ia terus menunduk menutupi tangisannya. Karena Kyuhyun namja manis itu masih tidak mau menatap orang yang di depannya akhirnya orang itu yang ternyata namja tampan dengan rambut sehitam arang dan mata yang sama hitam nan tajam mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dengan perlahan serta mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di mata coklatnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun merasakan ada sentuhan di wajahnya membuka kelopak matanya dengan mengedipkan matanya membuat ia terlihat menggemaskan tanpa menyadari tatapan namja tampan di depannya. Saat kedua matanya sudah bisa menyesuaikan dengan cahaya ia melihat namja tampan yang ia ketahui sebagai ketua osis namun jika namanya Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya karena memang ia merupakan siswa pindahan enam bulan lalu dan menurutnya tidaklah penting. Kyuhyun menatap namja tampan itu tanpa berkedip karena namja itu memakai pakaian hampir sama seperti yang ia pakai namun aura yang keluar membuatnya semakin tampan. Namja tampan yang ternyata Kibum itu mengeluarkan _killer smile_nya melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak berkedip saat memandang dirinya.

"Apa aku begitu tampan Kyu ? sampai kamu tidak berkedip sedikitpun ?" ujar Kibum dengan seringaian menggoda membuat Kyuhyun yang masih terpesona langsung menutupi wajahnya yang merona malu, karena sejujurnya baru kali ini Kyuhyun begitu gugup meskipun ia sering di goda oleh mantan kekasihnya namun pesona namja di depannya membuat detak jantungnya semakin tidak menentu. Love at first sight, aniya ?

"Ne ? aku tidak terpesona olehmu ! aku hanya bingung kenapa kita memakai pakaian yang hampir sama ? dan kenapa kamu tahu namaku ?" tukas Kyuhyun yang tidak mau mengakui ia terpesona pada Kibum, sedangkan yang di tanya menatapnya penuh arti.

"Apa kamu tidak tahu tentang _Black Butler_ ? apa kamu tidak tahu semua orang menyebutku **Prince** **Devil **? dan masalah namamu, bukankah kamu tahu aku seorang ketua osis informasi sekecil apapun akan mudah aku dapatkan termasuk mengenai namja manis seperti dirimu" ujar Kibum yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin merona malu. Namun karena ia masih bingung maksud Kibum iapun mencoba bertanya tanpa berani menatap Kibum.

"Apa itu _Black Butler _? aku tahu jika kamu ketua osis tapi kamu siapa ? maksudku namamu siapa ? karena aku tidak tahu namamu" tanya Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Kibum tergelak.

"Aku rasa itu tidak usah di jelaskan yang penting kamu adalah pasanganku mulai detik ini dan kamu tidak berhak untuk menolaknya, dan untuk namaku Kibum, Kim Kibum namaku Kim Kyuhyun" bisik Kibum di telinga Kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif menggoda dan tanpa rasa bersalah ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mencerna ucapan Kibum, setelah menyadari ucapan Kibum wajahnya langsung merona seperti sebelumnya di tambah sebelum meninggalkannya Kibum mengecup bibirnya dengan member sedikit lumatan.

"Yak ! kembali Kim Kibum ! kamu telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku !" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejar langkah Kibum sedangkan yang di teriaki hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyeringai senang.

"**MINE" **gumaman yang tidak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

**~KIHYUN~**

"Aku rasa ia sudah mendapatkan 'mate'nya ?" ujar seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde yang sedang mendekap erat 'mate'nya.

"Apakah Kyunnie-hyung akan baik baik saja Yifan-hyung ?" tanya namja dengan senyum malaikatnya itu pada sang kekasih, baru saja Yifan ingin menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya suara lain sudah menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja sudah Suho-ah, jika tidak pasti Boojae masih harus berpura pura menjadi kekasih namja bermarga Choi itu. Berani sekali ia mau mencium Boojae !" tukas namja tampan yang masih kesal dengan kejadian yang hampir terjadi dengan 'mate'nya jika ia terlambat tadi, sedangkan 'mate'nya sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang posesif dan pencemburu itu.

"Sudahlah Yunnie yang penting semuanya sudah selesai, lagipula Yunnie pikir Joongie mau jika di cium oleh Choi mesum itu ? dan Suho-ah tentu saja Kyunnie-hyungmu akan baik baik saja walaupun mungkin ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik besok" tukas Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya membuat sepasang kekasih yang lebih muda darinya memerah malu karena mengetahui maksud ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho sendiri tersenyum mesum sambil memandang 'mate'nya dan Jaejoong menyadari tatapan mesum kekasihnya malah mengedipkan matanya seakan member lampu hijau untuk Yunho yang tentu saja ia manfaatkan dengan baik dengan menggendong 'mate'nya.

"Aku berharap Prince seperti Kibum-hyung akan menyayangi dan mencintai Kyunnie-hyung sepenuh hatinya Yifan-hyung" ujar Suho yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan hyung kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja Myeonnie… kami tidak mungkin mengkhianati 'mate' kami sendiri atau kami akan berubah menjadi Vampir yang tanpa hati" tukas Yifan menenangkan kekasihnya.

Sementara itu orang yang sedang di bicarakan sedang sibuk bersama kekasih baru yang Kyuhyun rasa merupakan kekasih terakhirnya. Mereka meninggalkan acara prom night yang harusnya menjadi tanggung jawab Kibum tapi ia melimpahkan pada Changmin sahabat Kyuhyun yang berniat mendekati mereka, tanpa kata yang berarti Kibum menyerahkan tugasnya pada Changmin tanpa lupa membungkam protesan yang akan keluar dari Changmin dengan voucher makan gratis tentu saja hal itu tidak ia sia siakan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedari tadi sudah di genggam tangannya langsung di bawa ke rumah Kibum, tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung mendekap Kyuhyun ketika sudah masuk kamarnya.

"Yaak Bummie jangan di gigit… ahh… " rintih Kyuhyun yang berada dalam dekapan Kibum

"Mianhae,, appo baby ?" tanya Kibum dengan khawatir karena ia sedang memberi penanda bahwa Kyuhyun miliknya 'mate'nya, sedangkan Kyuhyun melihat tatapan penuh kasih sayang dari Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana Bummie, lanjutkan saja" ujar Kyuhyun membuat Kibum langsung memasang seringai mesumnya.

"Padahal tadinya aku ingin menunda malam penyatuan kita, tapi aku rasa kamu sudah tidak sabar nde ? baby ? aku harap kamu tidak akan menyesal karena aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kamu memaksa" ujar Kibum dengan kilatan mesumnya, belum sempat Kyuhyun memproses ucapan kekasihnya ia sudah di kejutkan dengan kecupan yang Kibum lakukan. Dan di mulailah malam yang panjang untuk pasangan yang berbeda jenis itu.

**^END^**

Silahkan bayangin sendiri endingnya nde ? cz izca gak sanggup bikin lemonan,:}

Mianhae baru bisa publish sekarang and buat yang nungguin update FF lain sabar nde ?

Kalau masih banyak typo and alur cerita yang membosankan mianhae mengecewakan,di sini Suho nganbil kelas akselerasi makanya dia manggil yang lain hyung,and buat Siwonniest izca gak bermaksud nistain dial ho ?

Kalian boleh kasih komen atau kritiknya cz izca juga tahu pasti masih banyak kekurangan di FF hasil otak pas pasan izca, akhir kata

**RnR,please ^^**

**DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN**

**31/12/2014**

**12:00**


End file.
